Swat Kats: Season 3
Official Synopsis '' Chance Furlong (a.k.a T-Bone) and Jake Clawson (a.k.a Razor) continuing fighting villains in MegaKat City that are old and new. However they come into terms with stopping a group of serial rapists and avoid a corrupt member of the Enforcers who is trying to learn their secret identities. '' Episodes # '"Succubus!"-'''Commander Feral falls in love with a woman named Katrina Moorkroft, who is a wealthy heiress but secretly a succubus who begins to drain his life force away. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Felina Feral, the concerned Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs, and the rest of her Enforcers crew investigate strange deaths of male victims in MegaKat City. Little does Feral know, Katrina Moorkroft and her three loyal servants, such as Otto the chauffer and butler Laszlo are also involved as well. # '"Cold War"-'Upon discovering with Katrina really was, Feral tries to get his routine back on track and tries to move on from Katrina. Felina, trying to be a good niece, moves in with her uncle to take care of him. Meanwhile, Chance and Jake decides to keep an eye on Rex Shard as he was released from prison. Rex Shard becomes a weather-controlling mutant warrior looking to freeze Megakat City after diving into an experimental energy source. # '"Turmoil II: The Revenge"-'Feral and the Enforcers has their work cut out when a grisly decapitation murder scene is found in a Venezuelan neighborhood. Chance and Jake finds themselves in a strange situation where they have to decide what to do with a frightened young feline named Ally, whom they rescued from Shard. Turmoil escapes from prison, and with the help of the women she liberated from jail, gets control of a laser device from her fortress, on top of a huge mountain. The only thing she wants is revenge on T-Bone. Feral's foster son Jerome Weston notices similarities between the SWAT Kats and the two Enforcers whom Feral had discharged. # '"The Vampire She-Kat"-'Chance and Jake both contemplate helping Ally find the kats who abducted and raped her. Chance is in favor of it, but Jake is not. Ally decides to go out on her own to find the kats who abducted and raped her. However, Ally gets abducted by Dr. Viper at night. One of Dr. Viper's mutagens backfires and turns Ally into a "vampire she-kat". Despite Dr. Viper's intention, she rebels again everyone until the SWAT Kats and Dr. Konway get back to normal while Ally tries to kill her attackers. Jerome decides to speak with his old friend Pedro the bounty hunter in helping him deal with the SWAT Kats. # '"Circle Us"-'By aiding Ally who has shot one of her attackers in an old warehouse, the SWAT Kats puts himself on a collision course with Felina and the Enforcers. Meanwhile, Felina investigating the 'Kat In The Bag' case leads her to a deadly confrontation with the killers. Also, Jerome begins to question Pedro about his investigation of Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson. # '"Doctors of Doom"-'Dr. Harley Street (the alien-mutated scientist from "The Ci-Kat-A") resurfaces and teams up with Dr. Viper in creating havoc in Megakat City. Meanwhile, the fallout from the 'Kat In The Bag' case puts Felina in hot water and places the Sergeant in a difficult situation as Steele tries to shift the blame away from himself and onto Felina. Things get intense between Jerome and Pedro when Pedro grows more obsessive and greedy. # '"The Moving Target"-'Jerome comes to the SWAT Kats for help when he fears that Pedro is trying to kill him and Jerome threatens to expose their identities to Feral unless they help him. Chance recommends that his old friend and Mayor Manx's son Roger Manx, the "Moving Target", helps them. Roger impersonates Jerome and fakes his death when Pedro attacks. The team manages to takeout Pedro and Pedro gets charged for attempted murder of an Enforcer. Jerome decides to destroy the evidence proving Chance and Jake are the SWAT Kats as gratitude. # '"Mad Kat Returns!"-'''In Megakat Asylum for the Insane and "Katatonic", a psychopathic comedian named Lenny Ringtail (most likely named after real life comedian Lenny Bruce) is being kept in a padded room in a straitjacket. Ringtail went crazy when he was rejected as host for a late night talk show that eventually went to David Litterbin. Ringtail manages to escape the asylum with help from a kat named Jeremiah Myles who gives him the jack in the box that he once used to become Mad Kat. Category:Hanna-Barbera